


Decadence

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [40]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Illya could almost hear his voices of his friends in Russia, vocalising their disdain for his decadent western ways. They would no doubt tell him, in no uncertain terms, that he had grown soft. They would say he had lost the ability to do things for himself. Sometimes, he wondered if that was true, but given he had recently survived a five day jungle trek, while injured, he chose not to worry.

Illya swept the thoughts from his head. He was hungry, and he was going to get Chinese food delivered, regardless of what his countrymen would think of it.


End file.
